The objective of this project is to confirm the clinical diagnosis of Freidreich's ataxia in 49 patients attending the Muscular Dystrophy Association clinic who are thought to have Friedreich's ataxia. Diagnostic confirmation will be done by identifying the presence of a trinucleotide (GAA) expansion in intron 1 of the frataxin gene (the gene responsible for Freidreich's ataxia).